Shinobi Nations High! Class is now in Session!
by YukiGekkani72
Summary: After Sasuke leaves, the Shinobi Nations decide to start a high school for the new Chunin in each village. The school is to be in Konoha and the staff are the Sanin, Leaf Jonin, and the Akatsuki. Whoo hoo! A crazy high school, YAY!
1. Chapter 1

Sum-After Sasuke leaves, the Shinobi Nations decide to start a high school for new Chunin in each village. The school is to be in Konoha and the staff is the Sanin, Leaf Jonin, and the Akatsuki. Watch and see high school like never before where kunais fly and training begins!

**Hello and welcome everyone to my first story. I, YukiGekkani72, now present this crazy high school tale as your worst nightmare! So sit back and enjoy my version of high school!**

To Agree or Disagree?

Pein and Orochimaru's Decision!

Orochimaru's Point of View (POV)

"Orochimaru-sama?"

"What is it now, Kabuto?" I asked, cracking one eye open. Kabuto entered the dark room, bowed, and held out a scroll.

"I don't know how someone found our secret base, but they left this." Kabuto explained, handing me the scroll. I unrolled it and read through it quickly. When I had finished, I looked up at Kabuto and shouted, "What is the meaning of this?! Why would I want to teach at a high school for all of the Chunin in the world?!" Kabuto rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"I don't know, but this could be a good chance to look for more pupils to succeed you." He replied.

"But I already have Sasuke!" I hissed, "Why would I want anyone else?"

"Well…" Kabuto said slowly, "For future reference. See what choices we have after Sasuke." I sat there for a second glaring at him then threw a chair at him. He knew I hated him when he got all geek on me and for insulting Sasuke-kun. Kabuto dodged and said, "It says here," he pointed at the scroll on the floor, "that we can except or reject the job offer. If we except, Sasuke and I will be forced to finish our education. While you are teaching some subject like Biology or something. If we reject, they'll hunt us down and kill us for a multiple of reasons." I glowered at him and snorted.

"There's no way they'll find this place." I laughed, picking up the scroll and rolling it up.

"Well, if they—I mean she is one of their loyal ninja, she'll blab on where our whereabouts are and we'll probably get killed." Kabuto testified, pacing the room like a good geek should. I gasped and exclaimed, "A _girl_ found our hideout?" Kabuto nodded as I muttered to myself on how the girls were getting stealthier each year.

"All right, fine then. Get Sasuke-kun in here, we have to tell him about it since it deals with, too." I said as Kabuto walked out of my room.

Meanwhile…

Pein's POV

"Lookie! Lookie what Tobi found outside!" Tobi cheered, running around the lair like a crazed fangirl. I looked up from the map I had been looking at and saw him holding a scroll.

"TOBI!! GIVE THAT TO ME, HMM!" Deidara shouted, chasing after him with rage in his eye. **(Remember, Deidara has one eye covered up.)**

"Whee! Deidara-san's playing Tag with Tobi! Yea!" Tobi cried, running past me for a fifth time. Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Kisame rolled their eyes as Deidara and Tobi ran around the lair.

"Quiet you bakas! Emeril's on!" Zetsu and Konon yelled, eyes glued to the TV screen.

"Tobi…hand it over…" I said, watching Tobi run past again. He ran around one more time and threw the scroll at my pierced face. Good thing I was fast or else that would have hurt like crap!

I caught the scroll and unrolled it, listening to Deidara scream at Tobi. I read the words as walked to my office and read it through again. The scroll was talking about a school for the new Chunin and the Shinobi Nations needed teachers for certain subjects. It also said that Itachi wasn't old enough to be a teacher and had to finish school, too.

I frowned and thought it over. What good would come from teaching a bunch of newbie Chunin? The Akatsuki don't teach and they certainly aren't gonna start teaching now! We hunt Jinjuriki and kill for fun! It's what's on our To-Do List! WE DON'T TEACH!

That's when it hit me.

Uzumaki Naruto was a Jinjuriki that we haven't obtained yet. If we accepted this job we could lure him into a trap and BOOM! Yet another step closer to destroying the world! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

But wait. There was still the matter of Itachi wanting to go back to Konoha after all these years…

"Stop right there, Pein!" said a voice in my head, "You should talk to the others before deciding or they'll kill you. And besides! Itachi would throw a tantrum if you dump him back in school."

"That's true…but he'll have to deal with it." I told the voice, standing up.

**Sorry it's kinda boring but you have to know about this stuff to understand why they agreed. Oh and you'll love Sasuke's and Itachi's reactions! I promise you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Okey dokey peoples

Okey dokey peoples! I'm sorry for taking so long but just here me out! My family has been in the process of moving and school has started so I have no time to jump onto the computer and type the rest of Shinobi Nations High. Sorry a thousand times over for the disappointment and wait but it should be up soon. And if it's not, I'll beat myself with a bat until I am forced to drink my own blood.

So, once again! I am sorry but things are busy and I would get a chapter in every day if it weren't for "school" and "moving" and stupid things like that. So bare with me here and be patient, please! I promise more is on the way! Stay tuned!

YukiGekkani72

P.S. Here's a hint, I'm not gonna make Sasuke and Sakura fall in love…yet.


End file.
